Momo's Help
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Toph is fed up with the way Sokka had been acting lately. Ever since Azula attacked and almost killed Aang, he’s quiet and listless, so unlike himself. With a little help from a friend, Toph manages to get Sokka back to normal. Tokka.


**Momo's Help**

Summary: Toph is fed up with the way Sokka had been acting lately. Ever since Azula attacked and almost killed Aang, he's quiet and listless, so unlike himself. With a little help from a friend, Toph manages to get Sokka back to normal.

* * *

**Here is my newest Tokka story and I hope you all like it. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

The sun was setting when Appa finally landed for the night. Everyone was weary from the day's events and a little break was in order.

Tents were placed and a fire was set to keep away bugs and to bring warmth to the travelers.

Not far away Katara was tending to Aang's wounds. Since she was out of the precious oasis water, the best thing she could do was use ordinary water to keep the wound clean and free from infection.

Katara had told her friends he was going to live but she still wouldn't leave Aang's side. Despite her assurances, anxiety ran high throughout the camp, causing a feel of unspoken feeling of dread.

While Katara was tending to Aang, Sokka, Toph and the Earth King sat quietly around the camp fire. Not much was said because they were each lost in their thoughts.

Toph however disliked the silence. Being a loud person by nature, it was unfamiliar and it made her feel alone despite the fact that she knew that her friends were nearby.

This was especially unusual for Sokka who was often chatting about something or another.

_I know he's upset about what happened, but Katara did say Aang's going to be okay. You'd think by now Sokka would go back to being loud, sarcastic and well… just plain Sokka like! _Toph thought to herself.

With him being so different, it felt as if he was a stranger and not the friend she knew and secretly loved. Toph missed the old Sokka. Some how she was going to have to break him out of this strange behavior!

Deciding to start a conversation, Toph turned towards him and asked casually "So where are do you think we are going now?"

Sokka was sharpening his boomerang and looked up when he heard her speak.

"What? Toph, did you say something?"

Toph glared at where she assumed he was with annoyance. "No, there's another person around here who has the exact same voice as I do." She muttered sarcastically.

Sokka looked at her confused. "Well…sorry. I thought I heard you say something."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Of course I said something Ponytail! I asked if you knew where we were going next!"

"Oh…I really don't know. I guess we have to see how Aang's feeling before we can go anywhere." He said, sounding weary.

Toph nodded and the uncomfortable silence returned. She heard Sokka put his boomerang away and grab out a bag of food. He took out a large peach and bit noisily into it.

Toph smirked to herself as a new idea formed in her head. This was sure to get Sokka back to normal, all she had to do was get help from a friend.

Momo slept next to her, curled up in a ball. She gently shoved him till he was chattering in irritation. When Momo saw what Sokka was eating however, he perked up and immediately forgot about his rude awakening.

Sokka eyed the animal warily and held the peach out of Momo's reach. "Don't even think about it Momo. This is my food, not lemur food!"

Momo cocked his head in response but his eyes were still fixed on the peach. Suddenly the lemur charged, climbing on Sokka trying to get at the fruit.

"Hey! Get off! Momo stop it!" Sokka howled as he ran about trying to get away from the hungry lemur.

Momo managed to swipe the peach away from Sokka and leaped onto Toph's shoulder where he was sure he could eat his stolen snack in peace.

Sokka glared at Momo angrily. "Hey! That was my last piece of food!" He complained.

Momo just ignored him and began munching the fruit, ignoring Sokka's angry protests.

Toph smiled towards Sokka, petting Momo on the head. "Having a little trouble Sokka?" She asked innocently. Toph was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

Sokka glared at the lemur then before turning to Toph in need of backup. "Toph? Can you help me out a little here?

Toph shot a skeptical look toward him. "You really want a half eaten peach covered with lemur slobber?"

Sokka just gave a loud groan in response. Finally he said with frustration, "Great. This is just great. Now what am I supposed to eat?"

Toph gave a small shrug of indifference before heading back to the camp where the King, Katara and Aang were waiting.

As she walked back toward the camp however, Toph overheard Sokka's grumbling about his stolen food and how everyone was out to annoy him. Guilt clenched her heart and despite her pride, Toph remembered something stashed in her bag and decided to get it.

She found her bag stashed next to a large rock and picked it up. Reaching into it, Toph took out a small parcel and walked back to Sokka.

"What?!" He asked her suspiciously. "Come back to have Momo steal more food?"

Toph held out the parcel and unwrapped a small piece of bread.

"I was thinking about being nice to you…" She began. "But if you don't want it…" Toph began to put the food back in the wrapping but when she started to walk away again, Sokka stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You're really going to give me food? Why?" Sokka asked, completely bewildered.

Toph blushed a little and tried to move away from his touch. "Um…I just…forget about it. Here." She shoved the food in his hands and ran back towards camp feeling rather flustered.

_Perhaps Sokka would read too much into it?_ Toph thought anxiously._ That was such a stupid idea. Now look what happened! _

Sokka, oblivious to Toph's inner turmoil headed towards her, munching on the bread. His steps she noticed seemed lighter as if he had lifted a burden from his shoulders.

Instead of heading towards the others like Toph had predicted, he stopped to talk to her.

"You ran off before I could thank you. That piece of bread really hit the spot because I really was starving!" He exclaimed dramatically. He gave a small chuckle and patted her shoulder before going to check on Aang.

After he left, Toph stood there shocked for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened.

Momo took advantage of Sokka's absence and used the opportunity to jump back onto Toph's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure if Sokka was still angry with him.

When Toph felt the lemur jump on her, it reminded her that her plan had worked! Toph smiled to herself and patted the lemur on the head, as she listened to Sokka gab away to Katara. "Well Momo…I think things are back to normal." She muttered softly.


End file.
